A platform of applying a distributed execution technique employed in data processing such as Hadoop (a registered trademark in the United States of America and other countries) to an application server of a backbone system and implementing high scalability (hereinafter, referred to as a “distributed execution platform” is known.
For a distributed processing system, for example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which a plurality of client servers, a plurality of web servers, a plurality of database servers, and a plurality of application servers are provided, a table in which load distribution patters of servers are written is provide, and a load is distributed according to the table. Further, it is stated that a device of monitoring a failure of a web server is provided, and a table in which a server used as an alternative server when a failure occurs is written is provided. A high reliable system in which a load of a server is easily distributed accordingly, and an operation can be performed even when a failure occurs in a server is disclosed.